lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rare Monster Spawn Conditions
I think the rare monsters(not quest ones) spawn conditions for most maps are that there are only 2 normal monster types. If there are 3 normal monster types - no rares spawned then. Andrety 17:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) There is a source about it but i'm not sure it's absolutely correct. http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/file/950908/54933 Andrety 10:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) We could start a page dedicated to all of the Rare Monster spawn patterns (eg. what mobs are in the zone, any missing excavation/digging/diving/felling points, location). The only problem is that the entire page would be in a spoiler tag. Mecorx 02:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Again I had no rares. In both the sand sea and the vale I had the proper combination but no rare was found. I'm on BR 2 so maybe there is a lower limit for rares to spawn? - Merthos 19:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Same in Berechevaltelle - BR 5 - only Nussknacker + Jhana but no rare found. - Merthos 11:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) (XBOX) - I think that's not a problem with the rares but rather a problem with regular monsters. I'm right after arriving to Elysion for the first time in the story and already BR 70+. In the sand sea i got all the rares, however there are some weird spawn patterns, like only deathclaws in the searing cove. I assume the reason for that is that Spiritlord would appear as the second regular (haven't seen any spiritlords or terrapests anywhere in the sand sea either). In the vale i often get crabs and divains only, no secondary, and no rare. When i do get a secondary, it's 9 out of 10 times Hydra, i haven't even seen a single Oarfish until after i killed Longhorn (and that was after 50+ resets of the map). To me it this pattern looks like its more likely caused by non-spawning regular mobs rather than non-spawning rares. It can be caused by either having too low BR or being too early in the story, but either way i think it's rather a problem with regular monsters and not rares. Another thing that might be worth mentioning is that any non-respawnable rares i ever fought always got captured (no matter how many times i re-fought them), and i never saw any of them again. To me this implies all of these are one time fights, and based on the fact that trying to respawn them causes a respawnable rare to come out, it can also mean that after you kill these one-timers, every time they would show up the respawnable will be there instead. Or, alternately, they are taken out of the spawn table entirely. The same thing is probably true for zones with a single map, where you can kill a one-timer and another rare will come out, but i only found out about this possibility when i was in the vale with Ciclon Rana and Wrath already dead so i couldn't do much testing with it yet. Killing Wrath did spawn Floridus, but later killing Longhorn didn't spawn either Amethyst Eater (whom i think spawns off Rana) or Axolotl (who is coincidentally the only rare i can't get to spawn at all at this point in the story). Drake178 11:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) multiple rares at once? I am BR 128 and this is the second time I have gotten multiple rares to show. First time was in lavafender when I got a go and a scarlet beetle. Now I'm in ivory peaks and both royal guard and ground cobra have spawned together. Ill take a video of them in field and me fighting them. Lucky save file. Espinadoboko 12:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. Just saw mjultiple rares can spawn in ivory peaks. But there's no indication that multiples can spawn in lavafender. Espinadoboko 12:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC)